Elevated post bases consisting of a pipe and a U-bracket welded to the top of the pipe have been manufactured in the United States since at least as early as 1969. Since that time several manufacturers have manufactured and sold elevated post bases in large quantities to the construction industry.
The prior art elevated bases utilize expensive labor intensive manufacturing methods; welding requires that they be painted to protect from rust and corrosion and they are inherently not as strong as they might be due to the small welded area between the U-bracket and the pipe.